Rooftop Respite
by Little-Inkstone
Summary: After helping organize a town picnic Belle sets into motion her plan for an uninterrupted date with her suit clad imp, Rumpelstiltskin.


**AN:** Written for the Rumbelle Challenge: How do Rumple and Belle stop people from interrupting their dates?

Standing in front of his true love's door, Rumpelstiltskin fidgeted uneasily, adjusting his tie and inspecting the crimson bloom he had brought for her one last time, before he knocked softly. Belle had been busy for the last couple of weeks helping the town organize a picnic, in hopes that she could become better acquainted with the community.

He would have preferred to have nothing to do with the celebration, but his love had worked hard in setting up the gathering. Not to mention Belle had specifically invited him to attend with her; biting her lower lip after she had asked, silently beseeching him to agree with lowered lashes. As well as taking hold of his hand and squeezing gently. The way she so often had in the Dark Castle to either thank, or convince, him to do something for her.

Powerless to deny his love anything, he had readily agreed.

Now Rumpelstiltskin found himself regretting his decision. Whenever he and Belle were in the same room some disaster or other would make itself known, and demand his attention.

As such, they had yet to properly enjoy any quality time alone. He couldn't imagine how bad the disruptions would be, surrounded by the very people who seemed incapable of solving their own problems.

Getting ready to knock again, in case she hadn't heard him the door creaked open. Belle cautiously peeked around the corner. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she opened the door wider.

"Hey." She greeted happily.

"Hey." He breathed; always a little surprised that Belle would welcome him with a smile, the corners of his own lips twitching upwards in a grin that was for her and her alone. "Here, if you'll have it." Rumpelstiltskin offered; proffering the rose he had brought with him.

Sharing a secretive smile, she curtsied as he bowed. "Why, thank you." Belle replied, breathing in the rich scent, just as pleased as she had been so long ago. "Just wait here a moment, I'm almost ready." She said darting back into her apartment, before reappearing sans blossom and with a basket, which he could only assume held their lunch.

"Ready to go?" He asked as she looped her arm with his.

She hummed her assent, nodding before leading him towards the stairs. But instead of going down from the second floor, she headed up towards the roof.

"Belle, what−?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned as they began to ascend the steps.

"You'll see." She replied coyly with a wink.

With his injured ankle and cane the stairway was a little tricky, but he was able to manage with help from Belle. Stepping out on to the roof he was surprised to see a picnic blanket laid out, weighed down at each corner to keep it in place.

"What's this then?" He asked with a knowing smirk, already beginning to piece together Belle's plan.

"I thought we could have our picnic here, instead of in the park." Belle explained, ducking her head and blushing slightly. "Less chance of any interruptions." Frowning suddenly she looked up at him. "I hope you don't mind…" She began.

"No, no, I think it's a wonderful idea." He interjected with a grin. Taking the lead, he pressed his hand to the small of her back, guiding her to the checkered blanket.

They settled down and unpacked the meal Belle had carefully prepared. Chatting happily and occasionally feeding each other tidbits of something the other was enjoying. They relished the rare day of warm weather, neither too cold, nor too hot.

Originally they had started out simply sitting beside each other. But slowly they gravitated closer to each other. Until Rumpelstiltskin had his arm wrapped around his Belle as she happily snuggled against his side resting her head on his chest.

Their easy conversation quieted into soft whispers and low chuckles as they cuddled.

"Why the roof?" He murmured, lazily tracing patterns along her bare arm.

"I was tired of people barging in on us while we were together. When I heard about the town picnic I thought it would be a perfect distraction, so we could finally have a moment to ourselves. No one can find us up here." She replied, nuzzling closer to him.

Belle felt, more than heard, the low rumble of his laugh before he tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Best make the most of our time together then."

Leaning down he kissed her softly, tenderly caressing her cheek. She sighed against his lips contentedly, before a loud buzzing sound had them breaking apart. Groaning he leaned back and scowled as Belle retrieved the cell phone he had purchased for her.

Frowning at the glowing screen, Belle firmly and decidedly put the phone down.

Turning back to him she smiled, a spark of determination flashing in her bright blue eyes. "It's nothing important."

"Of course." He nodded in agreement leaning forward once more.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair, Belle pulled him down for a deep and loving kiss. Rumpelstiltskin eagerly reciprocated, smiling against his true love's lips.

The rest of the world could take care of itself for a little longer. After so much they had lived through, he and Belle deserved a moment just for themselves.


End file.
